Emily Fields
Emily Fields is one of the main characters in the Pretty Little Liars series. Season 1 Competitive swimmer Emily befriends Maya St. Germain, her new neighbor who resides in Alison's former home. Maya introduces Emily to marijuana, and the girls grow closer. A message from "A" reveals Emily to be curious about her sexuality, and hints that she had kissed Alison in the past, or had been in a relationship with Alison. Emily's mother invites Maya to stay for a while, and she and Emily share a room and a bed. Emily's boyfriend, Ben Coogan, becomes possessive and almost forces her to have sex with him, but she is saved by Toby. Emily breaks up with her boyfriend and kisses Maya in a photo booth at a party; however, someone steals the photograph and makes copies. Emily goes with Toby to Homecoming, much to the shock of her friends, who believe Toby is dangerous. Emily begins to feel the same way, but Toby brings her to the hospital after she trips on her dress and is knocked out trying to flee from him. "A," gives the copies of Emily kissing Maya to Emily's mother. She's devastated but doesn't say anything. Emily tells Toby she just wants to be friends, and likes Maya romantically. Emily starts seriously dating Maya, telling her friends but keeping it a secret from her parents. Emily's secret is revealed in "The Perfect Storm." Toby tells Emily he didn't kill Alison, and asks her to meet him. Emily, Spencer, and Aria visit Hanna at the hospital. Hanna anounces that Noel is "A." Emily tells Toby she wasn't the one who turned him in. She goes to Hanna's surprise "Welcome Back!" party. Emily confesses to her parents that she's a lesbian and is in love with Maya. Her dad isn't happy about it, but accepts it and understands that she's still his daughter. Her mother is completely heartbroken and devastated and calls it "disgusting." Emily invites Maya over to meet her parents as her girlfriend, and Maya has a great time. Her parents both try to be nice and friendly, but Emily's mother notices Emily and Maya playing footsie and goes into the kitchen and starts crying. After Maya leaves, her mother says she's not okay with her being a lesbian. In "Know Your Frenemies", Emily's mom finds pot in Maya's things and tells her parents. They send Maya to rehabilitation. In "Careful What U Wish 4", the girls are at a dance-a-thon, and Emily calls Maya to talk to her but is disappointed when it sounds like that Maya is not into her. She then finds a canteen of liquor in Hanna's jacket pockets and drinks it. She becomes intoxicated, and goes up to Ian and says, "I know what you did. And you're not going to get away with it." In "If At First You Don't Succeed, Lie, Lie Again", Emily has to put up with a new rival on the swim team: Paige McCullers, who is desperately trying to become team captain, and makes a comment over her sexuality. When Spencer learns about Paige's comment, she informs the coach, which upsets Emily, who wanted to share that information with Coach Fulton herself. In "Je Suis une Amie," Emily and Paige compete for anchor, after Paige's comment the coach chooses Emily as anchor. Upset about losing anchor, Paige tries to drown Emily. Later, Paige comes by Emily's house and apologizes for what she has done explaining that she hates herself and is surprised that Emily doesn't hate her as well. In "The New Normal," Paige's father comes up to the school accusing Emily of getting preferential treatment due to her sexuality but is rebuffed by Ezra Fitz. Emily's mom hears about this and puts Mr. McCullers in his place. When Emily goes to her car Paige gets in to explain that her father's behavior was not because of her and expresses jealousy at how "easy" Emily's life is. After Emily explains just how difficult it is to be her, Paige kisses her, asks her not to tell and runs off. In "A Person of Interest" Emily runs into Paige in the locker room and they discuss what happened. Paige asks Emily to act like it did not happen, which upsets Emily. Later Emily gets a note from Paige to meet her somewhere that night. They talk, and then Paige persuades Emily to come up on stage and sing karaoke with her and then they kiss out in the parking lot. The next day Paige texts Emily to have a picnic. They discuss that there is a concert coming and Paige says that she can not be seen with her there. Then Emily says that they should just be friends because Paige wants to keep it a secret. In "Someone to Watch Over Me" Emily sees Paige with Sean and gets jealous. When Sean asks her if she knows if Paige is single she says "I don't know her very well; all we do is swim on the same team," she confronts Paige and she says that it is just a group thing. Later Emily gets a text from Paige and she comes over and tells about her date and says that the whole date felt like it was phony, and says that if she says that she is gay that the whole world will change and Emily agrees. Emily tells Paige she likes girls like her because she encouraged her to get up on stage and sing, something she would not do on her own and they kiss. In "Monsters in the End", Paige gets tickets to a concert for her and Emily, but also for a guy for insurance. Emily persuades Paige to meet a member of the pride group from Sheridan prep, but Paige does not show up. Emily and a member of the group talk about Paige and her situation. The next day at the festival, she meets Samara Cook from the pride group at one of the booths she is set up at and Paige sees her and gets jealous. Later Paige asks Emily what she told Samara, after telling her about the situation she was in with her parents. Emily finally tells Paige that she can't be her little secret anymore. Emily remembered a snow globe that Alison gave her the day she died. Alison had asked her to keep the globe a secret, suggesting that Alison trusted Emily the most of all of her friends. Upon inspection she found a key Jenna hired Caleb to find to a storage facility hidden inside of the globe. The storage facility contained a thumb drive filled with videos that displayed recordings of all of the girls who spent time on that street, including a video of Jenna pressuring Toby into sex. They assume that Ian was the person making these videos and he killed Alison because she found out about it. In "For Whom the Bell Tolls", Pam Fields tells Emily that they are going to move to Texas to be closer to her father. Season 2 In the "The Devil You Know" Emily finds the pattern in Ian's letter; it was completely made of text messages that "A" sent to all for girls. So her and the girls come to find that Ian did not commit suicide like they previously thought in Blind Dates. Later Emily goes to Rosewoods local post office, Speed Demon Express, where she stumbles upon Logan Reed. She remembers him from when her and Liars were in the forest in "For Whom the Bell Tolls." She questions him about the night and he admits to her that he was hired online for a delivery position. He never interacted with his employer, except on the phone, and the voice of the employer was that of a woman, not a man. (Assumed to be Jenna) At the church for the funeral ceremony, Emily informs Garrett Reynolds of what she has found out from Logan, and this results in Officer Garrett's violating Emily's trust by paying Logan off to keep quiet about the bribe, stopping Emily's investigation in its tracks. Garrett then calls someone to let them know "it has been taken care of." (Also assumed to be Jenna) In "Never Letting Go", Emily is sympathetic to her mother who is very upset and missing Wayne. This leads Emily to suggest that her mom spend a significantly longer period of time in Texas, while Emily finishes her semester in Rosewood; her mother says she'll think about it.She is later seen discussing it with her friends, Ashley and Ella. Emily's relationship also gets a little bumpy with Samara when she brings her friend Quinn to the fashion show. Emily is upset because she believes the two are flirting with each other and are "touchy, feely." When Emily questions Samara about it she attempts to convince Emily her and Quinn are only long term friends. However, Samara adds that she isn't necessarily against dating other people, as Emily has made it clear that she wants to take her relationship with Samara slow, and they have really only gone on two dates. Emily is can not argue with her about that. She is currently living in Hanna`s house so her mom and dad could live together. In "Save The Date", Emily is sent to the hospital after she collapses in the school hallway, we learn that she had a whole in her stomach(an ulser). It's also learned that the chemical "A" put in Emily's muscle cream in "Surface Tension" was actually Human Growth Hormone. Which has similar effects to steroids. Wren confronts her about it and she denies ever using it and begs him to allow her to retake the test and not tell her parents. In "Picture This", "A" frames Emily with her HGH lab report. "A" attempts to sabatoge Emily's relationship with Samara by making Em flirt with Samara's friend, Zoey. Zoey accepted Emily's number without telling Samara. Quinn tells Samara which makes her very angry with Emily. Emily tries to convince Samara that the gesture was only a friendly one. Samara believes it was only to spite her for what she said in "Never Letting Go." She angrily tells Emily, without a real reason, she no longer wants to see her. Physical Appearance Emily is very pretty. She is tall, and thin, with tanned skin and long, wavy dark brown hair, she usually wears mini skirts and cute blouses. Relationships Ben Coogan *'Started' : Before "Pilot" *'End' : "Can You Hear Me Now?" *'Reason' : Ben attempted to rape Emily. Maya St. Germain *'Started' : "Please Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone" *'Ended ':' '"Careful What U Wish 4" *'Reason ': Maya was sent to juvenile camp, and when Emily called Maya, Maya blew her off and was very uninterested in her. They presumably broke up even though it was never "official." Paige McCullers First Relationship *'Started ': "The New Normal" *'Ended ': "A Person of Interest" *'Reason' : Paige wants to keep their relationship a secret, something Emily refuses to do. Emily wants to remain friends, though. Second Relationship *'Started ': "Someone to Watch Over Me" *'Ended:' "Monsters in the End" *'Reason:' Emily is sick of keeping their relationship a secret and that its too complicated, Paige wants to keep it a secret and not tell the whole world yet. Samara Cook *'Started ': "Someone to Watch Over Me" Trivia * In the book Emily had strawberry blond hair whilst in the series she has black hair. * Shay Mitchell, the actress playing Emily, originally auditioned for the character Spencer Hastings. * Emily is the most sensitive out of the four girls. * This is Shay Mitchell's first starring role in a TV series. * Emily tends to show a great deal of compassion and empathy for people who are outcasts or act suspiciously. * Since coming out, Emily has the fewest secrets of the main four girls. * In the series, Emily and Spencer appear to be very close friends. Book-TV Series Character Comparisons * Emily's fashion sense in the series is more fashionable as compared to her outfits in the book. Notwithstanding, she still dresses more casually and comfortably than the other three liars. * Emily is a lesbian in the show, however in the books, Emily is bisexual. She dates a Christian boy named Isaac. He breaks up with her when he believes Emily is making up things about his mom just to cause drama. Later, he asks for her back, but she rejects the offer. The fling does result in her pregnancy though, and Emily gives the baby up for adoption. Gallery EF.jpg EF001.jpg EF002.jpg EF003.jpg EF004.jpg EF005.jpg EF006.jpg EF007.jpg EF008.jpg EF009.jpg EF010.jpg EF011.jpg EF012.jpg EF013.jpg EF014.jpg EF015.jpg EF016.jpg EF017.jpg EF018.jpg EF019.jpg EF020.jpg EF021.jpg EF022.jpg Category:Characters Category:Rosewood High School students Category:TV show character Category:Main characters Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Acquaintances of Emily Fields Category:Fields Family Category:Rosewood Residents Category:Protagonist Category:LGBT characters Category:Females Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:A's Messages